You Oughta Know
by Ember1313
Summary: This takes place back when Jason was guarding Courtney. Sonny never faked his death. Carly and Elizabeth are friends. It was inspired by the song You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

This fic was written one night when Denece and I were both bored. Its inspired by the song You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette. Specially the line 'Do you ever think of me when you fuck her?' We got so into the fic when finished in like 6 hours. Yeah crazy I know. Its kinda of a tearjerker though.

This takes place back when Jason was guarding Courtney. Sonny never faked his death. Carly and Elizabeth are friends.

We'd like to dedicate this fic to our little sister Javon, who for some reason loves Carly. This is for you girl!

Kelly

* * *

**_You Oughta Know_****  
Chapter One  
**  
Elizabeth looked up as the door to Kelly's opened. She cringed when she saw Courtney walk in. The blonde was not on her list of favorite people. Especially since Jason had started guarding her. In the beginning she believed Jason when he said it was just a job but lately she had begun to have doubts.

The other woman always seemed to need Jason. She called all the time with something only he could handle. When she actually showed up to work the only thing she focused on was what Jason was doing. Elizabeth hated feeling this way but Jason brushed off her concerns, which only made them worse.

_"I'm sorry, Jason but I have to go. I'll see you tonight."_ Courtney said loudly with glee. _"Yes, Jason."_ she said as she looked up to make sure that Elizabeth was listening. _"It was great and I can't wait to make love with you again tonight. I'll see you tonight, lover."_

Elizabeth stood there trying to fight back the tears. As much as Elizabeth wanted to confront Courtney she didn't think that she'd get an honest answer from her. No. She'd mostly like just get tears and crying. Then Sonny would end up involved... No. The best thing was to just leave. Hopefully Jason would be home and they could talk.

_"Penny, I'm through with my shift. Do you need anything before I leave?"_ Elizabeth asked softly just wanting to get out of there as fast as possible and as far away from Courtney as she could.

_"No. I think you handled everything already. I see the princess showed up." _Penny replied with an understanding smile.  
_  
"And on time too. It's a miracle._" Elizabeth retorted.  
_  
"I wonder how long until she takes off?"_ Penny asked.  
_  
"With her who knows?"_ Elizabeth shrugged as she walked out.

_"Elizabeth, wait."_ Courtney called out. _"Could you give Jason this? He left it at my place yesterday." _she smirked delightfully at the pained look on Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth looked at the shirt in her hands. It wasn't one of Jason's normal T shirts. This was a button down the kind he only wore when Sonny forced him. On the collar was lipstick Elizabeth was sure didn't belong to her. _"Thank you. I'll make sure he gets it." _Elizabeth replied calmly before turning and walking out the door head held high.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she stepped off the elevator Elizabeth didn't go immediately to Jason's penthouse. Instead she knocked on Carly's door._ "Hey you. What's wrong?" _Carly asked with a smile when she opened the door and saw her friend.

_"I know Jason is your best friend but you'd tell me if he was cheating on me right?"_ Elizabeth asked getting right to the point.

_"Of course. Wait. Where is this coming from?"_ Carly asked with a frown. She knew that Jason loved Elizabeth and that he would die before he hurt her and she especially knew that he would never cheat on her with Courtney of all people. Just the thought of Jason with that incredible hulk made her stomach roll.

_"I saw Courtney today."_ Elizabeth told her.

_"Elizabeth..."_

"She gave me this." Elizabeth said as she held the shirt up.

_"I'm sure there's an explanation."_ Carly tried to assure her.  
_  
"I want to believe that. Really I do. But Jason barely speaks to me anymore. Ever since he started guarding her."_ Elizabeth said as she stood and started to pace back and forth, her eyes filling up with tears.  
_  
"Let me talk to him. I'll drag what ever it is out of him." _Carly offered, seeing the agony that her friend was in and wanting to help anyway she could.

_"Thank you. I appreciate it." _Elizabeth sighed and then gave Carly a weak smile. She loved Jason with all her heart but, she refused to just sit back and watch while he made a fool of her. If he wanted Courtney than maybe he wasn't the man that she thought he was.

_"What are friends for?"_ Carly smiled.

_"I'll talk to you later." _Elizabeth said as she walked out the door.

Elizabeth walked across the hall and entered without knocking. Jason was sitting at the desk and when he saw her he smiled._ "Hey there. How was work?" _he asked.

_"The same." _she replied with a shrug.

_"How about we go for a ride?" _Jason suggested with a smile.  
_  
"Really?"_ she asked in surprise.

_"Yeah. It's been awhile..." _Jason was cut off by his phone ringing. "_It's Courtney. I have to take this."_

"Of course you do. I'll just go upstairs." Elizabeth replied as she dropped her head, her eyes filling with tears as she ran up the stairs.

_"We'll leave when I'm done." _Jason assured her before answering his phone.

_"Okay."_ Elizabeth whispered desperately trying not to cry. Maybe Carly was right and nothing was going on between Jason and Courtney. Elizabeth wanted to trust Jason but there were certain things she couldn't ignore anymore. Things like the shirt she still held in her hands.

A soft sob filled the room as Elizabeth's tears broke free. She sat on the bed for a moment crying at the pain and confusion she felt. Something had to change. Starting right now. Elizabeth wiped furiously at her tears. She picked up her duffel and starting stuffing he things in it. She was surprised at how much she had brought to the penthouse. However, it only took her ten minutes to pack.

She grabbed her bags and silently hoped Jason had left. Elizabeth didn't want to fight with him. She couldn't take it if he lied to her. Jason had always been the one person who was honest with her no matter what. Now they could barely speak. Elizabeth sighed knowing this was the right thing to do. That didn't stop her heart breaking into a million pieces.

"What is this?" Jason asked with a frown as he watched Elizabeth come down the stairs with her bags in her hands.

_"My bags. I'm leaving." _Elizabeth replied firmly, her eyes swollen and red from crying.

_"Why?" _Jason asked in confusion.  
_  
"Are you really asking me that? This is why." _she yelled as she threw his shirt at him angrily.  
_  
"What does my shirt have to do with you leaving?" _Jason asked still not understanding what the fuck was happening.

_"Why don't you ask Courtney?" _Elizabeth spat furiously. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_"Courtney? What does she have to do with anything?"_ Jason asked as he looked at the fury raging in Elizabeth's eyes.

_"She handed me this shirt and asked me to give it back to you." _Elizabeth spat vehemently.  
_  
"Where did she get my shirt?"_ Jason muttered almost under his breath.

_"She said that you left it at her place last night."_ Elizabeth retorted. _"Look Jason, at least respect me enough not to lie to me."_

"Lie? What are you talking about?" Jason asked in frustration. _"I have never lied to you."_

"No, you would actually have to speak to me to lie to me wouldn't you Jason? And you and I both know that you sure as hell haven't been speaking to me lately now have you?" Elizabeth snapped as she stood right in front of him staring him down. _"You know Jason, I thought you were different."_

"Elizabeth." Jason said softly._ "I don't understand what is happening here. I am just guarding…"_

"What's happening is me having enough respect for myself to not sit meekly by while you cheat on me. If you want Rambo Barbie than fine, have at it." she spat as she interrupted him.  
_  
"Elizabeth, I…"_

"Cut the crap Jason." Elizabeth snapped. _"Don't bother to lie to me. Rambo Barbie has made sure that I know that I don't mean a fucking thing to you. She has made sure that I know that you spend all of your time 'guarding' her."_

"Elizabeth, please you have to listen to me. I have no idea how she got my shirt. I have no idea whose lipstick that is or even…" Jason said pleading with her to just listen to him.  
_  
"Just shut up Jason! Don't lie to me!"_ Elizabeth yelled_. "Just admit that you want her. Admit that when you said you wanted us to try that it was a damn lie. Just admit it Jason."_

"No Elizabeth." Jason said shaking his head rapidly._ "I am not going to admit that because it's not true. I am not cheating on you."_

"Sure, you're not Jason." Elizabeth said softly._ "Tell me this, where were you last night?"_

"Guarding Courtney." he mumbled as he rubbed his face in frustration.

_"Why do you have to guard her personally Jason?" _she asked.

_"Because Sonny ordered me to. He wants his sister safe."_ Jason replied as he looked at her with a look of misery in his eyes.

_"And we all know that whatever Sonny wants comes first, don't we."_ Elizabeth said sarcastically.

_"Elizabeth, I have been guarding her because someone is stalking her. Someone is out to hurt her." _Jason explained.

_"You're the only one that can keep her safe?" _she asked with a raised brow.

_"Yes."_ he mumbled.

_"That's what I thought. Well, look at the bright side Jason, I'm out of here so you can just move her right on in here and you won't have to avoid coming home anymore cause I won't be here and I hope I never have to see your lying face again." _Elizabeth retorted as she picked up her bag and started towards the door just wanting out of there before she broke down and started sobbing.

_"Don't leave!" _Jason pleaded._ "Elizabeth, please don't leave me."_

"Jason, you left me first." she told him sadly without turning around and looking at him. _"Now, I'm just taking a page from your book and walking away. You know you are just like, oh, never mind it doesn't even matter not anymore."_ she said as she started to cry._ "Just tell me this Jason, do you ever think of me when you fuck her? No, never mind, I am sure I was the last thing on your mind. You never wanted me in that way anyway, did you Jason?"_ she retorted then walked out the door, never once looking back.

_"Fuck her? Never wanted her? What?"_ Jason said repeating Elizabeth's words. He was totally stunned and flabbergasted as he heard his front door slam. _'What in the hell is going on here?' _he wondered. He didn't know but, he damn sure was going to find out, because he refused to lose Elizabeth and he would make damn sure he never did Jason vowed as he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door to find his Elizabeth and to bring her back home where she belonged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Hey Sweetheart."_ Sonny called as he came in the door. _"What's wrong?"_ he asked as he leaned in to kiss her.

_"Nothing."_ Carly mumbled as she returned his kiss.

_"Carly?" _he said warningly.

_"It's Jason and Elizabeth."_ she admitted with a sigh. _"Elizabeth thinks that Jason is cheating on her with Courtney."_

"She does?" Sonny asked almost gleeful.

_"Yes."_ Carly replied as she looked up at her husband and saw a huge smile on his face. _"Why the hell are you smiling?"_

"Maybe Jason has decided that he wants to be with my sister." Sonny said almost nonchalantly as he pored himself a drink.

_"Oh, my God Sonny! I can't believe you. You did this."_ Carly yelped. _"You ordered Jason to guard her hoping that it would lead to something, didn't you?"_

"What if I did? I want Courtney away from AJ, and if she wants Jason and leaves AJ then it's all good to me, it's as simple as that." Sonny replied unapologetically as he walked into the kitchen leaving his wife fuming on the couch.  
_  
'Like hell.' _Carly snapped as she jumped to her feet and grabbed the telephone._ "It's Carly. I need you to find out everything you can about Courtney Matthews and I need it yesterday." _she ordered and then slammed the phone down not letting Bernie get a word in edgewise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_  
"What the hell do you want?"_ Elizabeth demanded as her door flew open and Jason marched inside.

_"I want to know what the hell you were talking about because I am totally lost here and I am not going to just let you walk away like that." _Jason replied as he put his keys in his pocket and closed the door behind him before walking over and sitting down beside her on the sofa.

_"You must have your addresses mixed up Jason, this is where Elizabeth lives, you know the girl that you left to be with Rambo."_ Elizabeth spat defiantly.

_"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about."_ he yelled as he threw up his hands in frustration.

_"If you wanted to be with her, why couldn't you just tell me? Jason why didn't you just tell me?" s_he cried as she reached out and hit him in the chest._ "Why did you have to throw my feelings for you right back in my face? Why?"_ she screamed still hitting him as hard as she could, her vision blurry from her tears.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bernie almost felt bad about going behind his boss's back. Almost. What he found more than made up for any guilt he may have felt. _"Mrs. Corinthos I found some information for you."_

"Already? Please tell me it's good." Carly pleaded.

_"That would depend on your definition."_ Bernie said calmly.

_"Well spill."_ Carly ordered impatiently.

_"It seems Ms. Matthews is not who she claims to be."_ Bernie warned cautiously.

_"She's not Sonny's sister."_ Carly said knowing that she had been right all along.  
_  
"No. I found proof of not only that she's a con artist." _Bernie explained.

_"Really? That is good. Anything else?"_ Carly asked, knowing in her gut that there was more than her being a con artist that she was hiding. She could tell every time she spent any amount of time with her that an evil lurked within her. It also made her feel that way because Michael was terrified of her and Morgan cried every time she got within 10 feet of him.

_"Well there's the fact she's been working as a prostitute. Both here and in Atlantic City."_ Bernie admitted.  
_  
"This is really great. I knew she was up to something but I had no idea."_ Carly mused aloud.  
_  
"I know it's none of my business but what is this all about?"_ Bernie questioned cautiously because he knew when Carly found out the rest she was going to hit the ceiling and nobody, not even Jason would be able to calm her down.

_"Courtney is trying to break up Jason and Elizabeth."_ Carly spat furiously. The more she thought about it the madder she got.

_"Mrs. Corinthos, there is one more thing._" Bernie admitted with extreme trepidation.

_"Okay. What is it?" _Carly asked her eyes going wide as she listened. _"Are you sure?"_ she sputtered.

_"Yes. I am positive." _Bernie confirmed.

_"We need all the info you can find on her as soon as possible." _Carly said when she managed to get her voice to work again. 

_"Say no more. I'll keep looking." _Bernie assured her.  
_  
"Thanks Bernie. And could you not tell Sonny just yet?"_ Carly asked softly.

_"Please Elizabeth stop. I can't stand to see you this upset."_ Jason pleaded as he reached out to take her hand.

_"Then just tell me why? Was it because of Zander? I told you that was a mistake. I thought we had moved on from that."_ Elizabeth said as she pulled her hand away from him.

_"We did. I know you don't want to be with Zander."_ Jason answered with a frown. He still didn't have a clue what the hell was going on and he felt as though with every statement he remained one step behind. Hell, who was he kidding he was so many steps behind that he was terrified that by the time he caught up it would be too late and Elizabeth would be gone from his life forever.  
_  
"Then why did you lie? Why Jason? I thought you were the one person I could trust."_ Elizabeth whimpered as she felt her eyes fill with tears again.

_"You can. I... I don't understand. Why don't you believe me?"_ Jason asked, so lost that he Jason 'the Borg' Morgan was getting ready to throw his hands up in the air and start crying himself.

_"Is it because you don't see me that way? Or because you don't think I could please you?"_ Elizabeth asked, just needing to understand why he hadn't wanted her, hadn't wanted to be with her.

_"No. Elizabeth nothing could be further from the truth."_ he said trying to assure her.

_"Then why Jason? Why her? Is it because you think she's prettier than me?"_ Elizabeth asked as she stood and started to pace. She just couldn't wrap her mind around how Jason could go from telling her that he wanted to be with her to cheating on her with Courtney two minutes later.

_"Elizabeth, you're so beautiful. How could you not know that?" _Jason answered in dismay. _'My God how can she not know how beautiful she is?'_ he thought.

_"Is it because of my rape?" _she asked as she continued to pace.

_"How could you even think that?" _Jason gasped as he stood and grabbed her shoulders to stop her pacing and to make her look at him.

_"Because maybe you think something is broken inside of me. That I could never give you what you need. I can understand that. But all you had to do was tell me. I wouldn't have pushed you. Do you have any idea how much it hurts right now? Knowing you... you never wanted me."_ she whispered.  
_  
"You're not broken. What happened to you was awful. No one, especially not you should have to go through that. But it's made you stronger. You're the strongest person I know."_ Jason said softly as his hands moved from her shoulders to her face cupping it gently.

_"Then please just make me understand. That's all I want."_ she pleaded as their eyes locked blue on blue.

Jason was at a loss. He had no idea how to make Elizabeth believe him. How could she think such horrible things about herself? Jason lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. He paused half a heart beat before deepening the kiss. He nipped her bottom lip till she opened her mouth to him. His tongue began to eagerly explore her sweet mouth. Jason poured all his feelings into the kiss hoping he could make her see what she meant to him. For one amazing moment Elizabeth responded. Then he felt her hands on his chest pushing him away. _"Why did you do that?"_ she demanded as she glowered at him from across the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_"Why did I do what?"_ Jason asked as he tried to control his reaction to what a simple kiss from her did to him.

_"Why did you kiss me like that Jason? Why now?" _she demanded. "_Oh, never mind why does it even matter? Jason, you should just go. Go be with Courtney. You think that she can give you whatever you want and you are convinced that I can't, so just go." _she yelled.

_"No!"_ he refused as he sat back down on the sofa and stared at her.

_"Why not Jason? Haven't you hurt me enough?" _she continued to yell. "_You think that Rambo Barbie is this hot little piece of ass that can give you what you want, then go, go be with her and leave me the hell alone."_

"I said no and I meant no." Jason replied as he folded his arms over his chest.

_"Tell me this Jason," _she said after a few moments of complete silence. _"Do you think your sweet little Court would go down on you anywhere, anytime or even in a theatre? Do you think she would let you take her whenever you wanted, huh Jason do you?" she asked as she moved until she stood right in front of him. "It's a shame really, because I would have. I would have made love with you anywhere and anytime and in anyway that you wanted. Too bad you never gave me the chance. You found someone else and didn't even have the guts to tell me yourself, you let her do it for you. That's right Jason, I saw the papers. Was that just icing on the cake for you Jason? Was it some kind of payback to have Courtney be the one to make sure that I knew you were with her?"_  
_  
"Elizabeth!"_ Jason snarled as he stood up and pulled her to him. _"I have no idea what in the fucking hell that you are talking about! I don't want Skipper or Rambo Barbie or whatever else you want to call her. I don't give a fuck about her. I don't want her, I never have and I never will. And Elizabeth, the only woman that I want to fuck is you! Now, would you please tell me what the hell you have been talking about?"_

"Jason?" Elizabeth said questioningly just as his cell phone rang.

_"Fucking hell!"_ he snarled angrily. _"What?"_ he snapped as he answered.  
_  
"Oh Jason, thank God I found you. I'm so scared. Someone is at my door, I can hear them."_ Courtney sobbed. _"Jason, please you have to help me. You are the only one that can help me. Please, Jason."_

'Ah shit.' he thought to himself. 'What the hell do I do?' Finally, he decided. _"I'll be right there." _he growled and then threw his cell phone against the brick wall watching as the pieces flew.  
_  
"It was her wasn't it?" _Elizabeth whispered as she turned away from him as she felt her eyes fill up with tears.

_"Yes."_ he admitted. _"She says that her stalker is outside her door."_

"Go Jason, just go. She needs you." Elizabeth whispered as she started to sob. She might as well face it now. Someone would always need Jason and she would always be the last one on his list if she was even on his list at all.  
_  
"I'll go, but, you are coming with me."_ Jason replied as he reached out and took her hand. "Elizabeth, please stop crying, it absolutely kills me to see you cry." he pleaded as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs before kissing her forehead gently. _"Now, listen to me, I don't know where or how or even why you are convinced that I am interested in Skipper, but, we are fixing to find out and we are fixing to make damn sure that she has someone else to guard her because I refuse to do anything that upsets you this much anymore or ever again." _he said as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before leading them out the door and locking it behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"So you did it?"_ she asked with an evil grin.  
_  
"Yes, I did it. I made sure that she saw where Jason paid for your loft so that the two of you could meet in secret." _he assured her. _"Elizabeth won't be a problem any longer. When she sees that Jason is 'involved' this deeply with you, she will leave."_

"Thanks for everything." Courtney said.

_"You're welcome."_ Sonny replied. _"Now, the next step is up to you."_

_"I can't believe that you would help me like this, I thought Jason was your best friend."_

"He is, but, what my sister wants, my sister gets and if she wants Jason Morgan then she shall get Jason Morgan, by any means necessary." Sonny vowed before closing his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_  
"Look at me." _Jason requested as Elizabeth climbed off the back of his motorcycle.

_"What?" _she asked softly as he reached out and cupped her face gently in his hands, his eyes locked with hers.

_"Just as soon as we get rid of this fucking stalker if there even is one, we are going to sit down and figure all of this out. We are going to find out what the hell is going on because I love you and only you and I have absolutely no desire whatsoever to be with Skipper or any other woman."_ Jason said vehemently.

_"Do you mean that Jason?" _Elizabeth whispered as she reached out and touched his cheek.

_"Yes Baby, I mean it." _Jason assured her. _"Now, let's get this over with so that we can get the hell out of here."_

"Okay." she agreed with a smile as he took her hand in his and started inside.

_"Stay close to me." _Jason said softly as he looked down at Elizabeth. "In fact hold on to my jacket and don't let go." he said as he knocked on Courtney's door. He reached back for his gun when the door swung open at his knock.

_"Come on in Jason."_ Courtney called from what he assumed was the bedroom. He had guarded her here before, but, only once and he had stayed in the hallway never entering her loft.

_"I see candles." _Elizabeth whispered as she pressed her chest up against his back.

_"I see them too." Jason whispered in reply. "Come on." _he said and then walked to the bedroom door.  
_  
"What took you so long? I didn't think you would ever get here" _Courtney purred as she looked up at Jason seductively.

_"What the fucking hell are you doing?" _he demanded as he looked at her reclining on the bed in a short see through nightie with obviously nothing on underneath.

_"Yuck."_ Elizabeth drawled as she looked around Jason and saw Rambo Barbie sprawled out on the bed, running her hands up and down her body.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_"What is this Courtney?"_ Jason demanded. His voice full of anger and disgust.  
_  
"I know you want me Jason. I see how you look at me. Its okay I'm not mad. I want you too."_ Courtney purred as she caressed her body gently.

_"You're dating AJ."_ Jason mumbled as he tried to keep from tossing his cookies.  
_  
"So? He's not you. I want to be with you. I love you. And I know you feel the same way." _she purred as she stroked her breast.  
_  
"No. I'm with Elizabeth. She's who I want to be with." _Jason responded shaking his head.

_"I know you think that but it's not true. Did she give you my present?"_ Courtney taunted.

_"You did that on purpose? What the hell is the matter with you?" _Jason yelled as his anger intensified knowing that he could have lost Elizabeth because he had just blindly went and guarded Courtney with no consideration to what Elizabeth might think or feel about it. He always had to please Sonny, just blindly do what Sonny said no matter what it might cost him. Well, not anymore.

_"I just wanted her to know that we're together."_ Courtney whined as she looked at Jason with a pout.

_"You keep saying that but... Have you been telling Elizabeth that?" _Jason demanded finally understanding for the first time all day what Elizabeth had been through because of Courtney.

_"Of course. I wasn't going to let her act like she was better than me." _she replied as though she couldn't believe that Jason would dare question her.

_"I don't want you Courtney. How could you think that?" _Jason rasped angrily.

_"You love me I know you do. You're always here. Every time I call you coming running." _Courtney declared as she moved her hand between her legs.  
_  
"Because it's my job. I don't want you. I could never want you." _Jason spat with disgust.

_"Don't tell me you want Elizabeth? She could never please you. We could be so good together. I could do things to you that would make you forget all about that bitch."_ Courtney taunted as she looked sharply at Jason.  
_  
"Shut up! Don't you ever talk about Elizabeth like that. I love her." _he yelled ready to kill her with his bare hands.  
_  
"Liar! You love me!"_ Courtney cried. _"Sonny said that I could have you if I wanted you. He promised me. He said he would get me whatever I want and I want you. He promised that he would get rid of that dreadful ugly child Elizabeth. He even bought this loft for me and made it look like you did, just so Elizabeth would see and then know that you wanted me. You love me Jason, I know you do."_ she cried kicking her hands and feet like a two year old.

_"I've never in my life hurt a woman before but..."_ Jason spat as his anger boiled. He was so mad that he knew he was just about to lose it and if he didn't get control pretty soon someone in this room was gonna die and it wasn't going to be him or Elizabeth._"You are fucking nuts."_ he muttered.  
_  
"Allow me."_ Elizabeth snarled as she stepped around Jason and started over to the bed to confront Rambo Barbie. Elizabeth balled her right hand into a fist. She easily connected with Courtney's nose and jaw. The sound of bones breaking filled the room. Courtney screamed as blood gushed from her nose. Jason smiled to himself, secretly proud of Elizabeth.

_"Stay away from us. I won't warn you again"_ Jason warned taking Elizabeth's hand

_"Where are we going?"_ she asked softly when they reached his bike.

_"To see Sonny." _Jason snarled furiously thinking that today might be the day that the Godfather of Port Charles died.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_"Are you okay?" _Elizabeth asked softly as she and Jason pulled up at Harbor View Towers.

_"No." _he said shaking his head as he climbed off his bike._ "I am so fucking angry that I can't even see straight." _he growled as his entire body shook.  
_  
"I am so sorry."_ she whispered.

_"Wait."_ Jason said as he stopped and pulled her into his arms. _"None of this is your fault. Baby, you have been treated horribly by someone that I thought was my friend. Someone that I trusted with my life. He hurt you and I will never forgive him for that."_

"Oh Jason." she whispered as she pulled his mouth down to hers kissing him with all the love she felt inside her.

_"Let's get this over with."_ he mumbled as he kissed her forehead and then took her hand in his. _"Is he in?"_ Jason snapped when he saw Johnny standing in front of Sonny's door.

_"Yes." _Johnny replied as he opened the door and allowed them to enter.

_"Hey Jason, where's Courtney? I am so."_ Sonny started to say as he saw the rage on Jason's face.  
_  
"Hello Sonny."_ Elizabeth drawled as she stepped around Jason and stared at Sonny.  
_  
"Elizabeth, what a…?"_

"What? A what Sonny? What a surprise to see me here? What Sonny?" she snapped angrily. She was mad enough that Sonny had done this to her, but she was furious that he had betrayed Jason for someone like Rambo Barbie.

_"It's always good to see you."_ Sonny said calmly as he walked over and pored himself a scotch, downing it with one gulp.

_"Right."_ Elizabeth scoffed. _"I guess that's why you were trying to set my boyfriend up with Rambo Barbie."_

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that!" Sonny yelled as he glared at Elizabeth.  
_  
"You better watch it!"_ Jason snarled as he stood directly in front of Sonny. _"Don't you ever raise your voice to Elizabeth again."_ he warned.

_"Jason, I will not stand by and let her insult my sister, no matter what you say." _Sonny exclaimed.

_"Yes, you will. So tell me, what was your plan Sonny? Get rid of Elizabeth, hurt her and make her leave me?" _Jason snapped angrily.

_"Jason, you."_

"Shut the fuck up Sonny!" Jason yelled. _"You need to just shut up. For years I have took all of your shit. I have done whatever you said, I have protected your family, and I have done things for you when I should have been with Elizabeth. I stood back and watched as the little boy that I loved like a son, became your son. I have done everything that you ever asked me to do and this is how you repay me? Why Sonny? Why did you do this?"_

"Courtney wants you and whatever she wants, she gets." Sonny replied unapologetically._ "I want her happy and I want her away from AJ, it's as simple as that."_

"You bastard!" Elizabeth snarled she reached out and slapped the hell out of the Godfather of Port Charles.  
_  
"Who in the hell do you think you are?" _Sonny snarled as he raised his hand in the air.  
_  
"Do it and die!"_ Jason warned as he pulled out his gun.

_"You actually think that I believe that you would ever hurt me over some easy tramp like her?"_ Sonny laughed. _"Jason, get her out of here. I want her gone. Kill her." he ordered._

"You are crazy!" Jason growled as he took Elizabeth's arm and pulled her behind him. "I will never hurt Elizabeth, nor will I allow you or anyone else to hurt her."

"So you are gonna defy me for some cheap piece of ass?" Sonny snarled with a diabolical laugh.  
_  
"You son of a bitch!"_ Jason yelled as he slapped Sonny in the face with his gun, breaking his nose and jaw instantly._ "Now, let me tell you how it's going to be from now on. You have 12 hours to buy me out, if you don't do so within that amount of time I will sell my half of the business to Lorenzo Alcazar for a dollar. I don't want you to contact me ever again. We are done!"_ Jason said calmly as the front door opened.

_"What's going on?" _Carly demanded as she looked from Sonny to Jason.

_"Go ahead Sonny why don't you tell Carly how you decided that because Rambo Barbie lusted after me that you would make sure she got me, just so that she would be away from AJ. Tell her how you didn't give a damn how much you hurt Elizabeth; how you didn't give a fuck that I wouldn't even fuck her with your dick much less my own. Fact of the matter is Sonny, your sister, Rambo Barbie, disgusts me."_ Jason snarled.

_"Sonny, how could you do all of that?"_ Carly cried.

_"She's my sister; she wanted Jason." _he replied flatly with no remorse.

_"Well, I hope you are happy now Sonny because you just lost your brother for nothing." _Carly snapped as she flung the file in her hand at Sonny. _"If you didn't have Skipper so far up your ass you would have found out that she isn't even your sister. She's, well actually she's not even a she." she explained as Jason and Elizabeth gasped loudly. "It seems that little Rambo Barbie was actually born one Joseph Sorrel Jr."_

"My God." Elizabeth gasped.

_"It gets better."_ Carly said as she smiled at Elizabeth standing in Jason's arms._ "Three years ago after his father was killed he decided he would become a woman so he had a sex change. Since then she has been prostituting herself all over the place, with both men and women. She has pulled con after con and has even suspected of killing some of her johns. You see Sonny you threw your brother away for that. You threw Jason away because he will never forgive you for doing this to Elizabeth and you know what Sonny, neither will I. As far as I am concerned you can go fuck your sister because I am done."_

"You don't mean that." Sonny said pleadingly.  
_  
"Like hell I don't."_ Carly yelled._ "Jason will you stay here while I pack me and the boys some clothes?"_

"Of course." Jason assured her with a smile.

_"I won't let you take my sons?" _Sonny yelled.

_"Yes, you will!"_ Jason growled as he reached out and grabbed Sonny by the shirt._ "You will not do a damn thing to stop them. You will let them leave and you will leave them alone."_

"Or what?"

"Or you die and it's as simple as that." Jason spat as he stepped back and pulled Elizabeth back into his arms. _"You best remember this too Sonny, if you so much as look at Elizabeth again, you die."_

"Since when did Elizabeth become so damned important to you?" Sonny spat as he glowered at the couple.

_"August 27, 1999." _Jason replied quickly. _"The day we met and the day I fell in love with her."_

"Oh."

"From this day forward Sonny, you are dead to me and if you so much as try anything to hurt Elizabeth, Carly, Michael and Morgan, I will come after you and I will kill you and that's a promise." Jason vowed as Carly came down the stairs.

_"Let's go."_ Carly said as she surrendered the suitcases to Jason. _"I hope you have a wonderful life with your, well whatever the hell it is. And who knows Sonny, maybe every now and then she'll let you play the man role."_ she spat as she slammed the door behind them leaving Sonny all alone.

_"Where are you going to go?" _Elizabeth asked softly as the three of them stood in the elevator.

_"I think it's time to leave this town." _Carly said solemnly.

_"Let us know if we can help."_ Elizabeth said as she watched Jason help Carly into a cab.

_"I will." _she assured her and then waved as the cab drove off.

_"So where do we go from here?" _Elizabeth asked as she stood beside Jason.

_"We go home."_ he replied.

_"Where's home?"_ she asked.

_"Where ever you are."_ he answered as his lips captured hers.

* * *

** AN:**

Only one more chapter left!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

This chapter contains sexual content.**  
**

* * *

** Chapter Seven (NC17)**

_"Why didn't you want to go back to the penthouse?"_ Elizabeth asked as they pulled up outside her studio on the motorcycle.

_"I never want to step foot into that place again."_ Jason said vehemently as he got off the bike and started towards her building her hand in his, because he couldn't stand to not touch her, even though he was upset with her.

_"I don't understand. Why not?" _Elizabeth asked in confusion as they climbed the stairs to her studio.  
_  
"Because all I can see is you walking out of my life." _Jason replied so softly that she almost didn't even hear him. She couldn't believe the look in his eyes; his eyes really were the window into his soul because they reflected the pain and agony that he had felt when she walked out the door to his penthouse saying that she never wanted to see him again.

_"Oh. Jason what's wrong? I know it's more than Sonny and Courtney. Are you mad at me?" _Elizabeth asked softly as they walked into the studio and then sat down on the sofa together, close but not touching anymore.  
_  
"I love you so much, Elizabeth. And right now all I can think about is how you didn't believe me. I almost lost you tonight." _Jason explained as his tears fell down his face.  
_  
"I'm so sorry." _she whispered as she too started to cry.

_"I know. Courtney was lying to you. And that Sonny made you believe that I bought that loft, but I just... it kills me you don't feel the same way I do. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I trust you with my life. And you don't..."_ he rasped trying to hold in his emotions.

_"Not love you!? Are you kidding me? Jason I love you so much my heart aches. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have been so angry and upset."_ Elizabeth shrieked as she reached out and grabbed his face making him look at her.

_"You love me?"_ Jason whispered as he looked into her eyes and saw his soul.  
_  
"So much."_ she admitted nodding her head. _"I'm sorry Jason, I let what happened in my past affect the trust I should have had in you and for that I am sorry. I promise it will never happen again."_

"I love you too." he said as he pulled her into his arms as tight as he could.

_"Show me?" _she whispered as her eyes locked with his.

_"Are you sure? We don't have to. I... I can wait." _he said softly wanting her to be sure.

_"I can't. I want you now." _Elizabeth replied as she stood up and undressed, her eyes never leaving his.

_"Elizabeth..." _he whispered in awe._ "Please tell me that you are sure because if we make love right now, I will never let you go."_ he warned.

_"That's good Jason, because I never want you to let me go. Now, get undressed, you have on way to many clothes."_ she teased as she reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt and then pulled it over his head. Very soon both of them were undressed and the passion between them threatened to explode.  
_  
"I want you so much." _he whispered. _"Every since that first night at Jake's all I have wanted was to make you mine."_

"That's all I wanted too." she admitted as his lips traveled from her ear down her jaw._ "Even when I was too stupid to admit it, you were what I wanted."_

"Shh, that's all in the past." Jason told her gently. _"From here on out it's just us."_

"Just us." she agreed as his fingers caressed her body gently._ "I need you inside me." _she whimpered.  
_  
"And I need to be inside you."_ he replied as he picked her up in his arms and laid her down on the couch. _"I'll be gentle."_ he whispered.

_"I don't need gentle, I just need you." _she answered as she felt his finger slip inside her.

_"You're so tight!"_ Jason growled. _"You're tight with just one finger imagine how tight you will be on my cock."_

"Oh Jason!" she moaned as his lips found her nipple and started to suckle her gently.  
_  
"You're wet Elizabeth, so wet."_ Jason moaned as he added another finger inside her. _"How does that feel?" _he whispered as he kissed his way back up to her mouth.

_"So good Jason, so good."_ she whimpered. _"I'm so close Jason."_

"Good, I want to feel you come." he whispered as he added a third finger inside her and stroked her clit with his thumb. _"Yes, Baby, that's it." _he crooned.  
_  
"Jason, Jason, please."_ she begged her body thrashing uncontrollably.

_"Please, what Baby?" _he responded as he kissed her gently, his tongue twining with hers.

_"Make me come. Please make me come."_ she cried.

_"I will, don't worry. I promise I will make you come, I will make you feel so good. I will make it better than it's ever been for you. You're mine Elizabeth!"_ he growled as he thrust his fingers inside her one last time as she exploded, her juices flowing rapidly.

_"Jason!" _she screamed as her body trembled violently._ "I want you inside me. I need you inside me."_ she begged as she looked up at him.

_"Yes Baby." _Jason as he laid down on top of her and guided his cock into her. She was so tight that it took three tries to get inside her, but, when he did she fit him like a glove, like their bodies were made just for the other, _"Love you."_ he moaned as he started to move slowly in and out of her.

_"Love you Jason." _she moaned as she looked up into his beautiful blue orbs. _"Oh, God Jason. It's good, so good."_

"I know Baby." Jason groaned as he felt his body tense up, he knew his release was imminent and he was determined that they would come together.

_"Close, so close Jason." _she moaned as she pulled his mouth to hers, her tongue searching for and finding his.

_"Come for me my sweet Elizabeth."_ Jason whispered as he reached between them and found her clit with his fingers. _"That's it Baby."_ he moaned as she tightened around him so tight that he could hardly move, her pussy gripping his cock like a fist.

_"Jason!"_ she screamed as she exploded around him, her orgasm triggering his. _"Oh, my God!" _she moaned minutes later when she could breathe again. _"I never knew it could be like this Jason. I feel so close to you, like we are one person. Jason, I never…"_

"Neither did I Elizabeth. I always knew that making love to you would the greatest pleasure of my entire life, the best most important thing I ever did, but, even I didn't know it would be this good. Hmm, if I did I never could have stayed away from you for so long." he admitted with a slight laugh.  
_  
"If I had known it would be like this, I would have begged you to make me yours that night at Jake's and every night after." _she said softly as she licked his lips with her tongue.

_"Elizabeth, we might not have made love before now, but, you have been mine since the night we met and I have sure as hell have been yours."_ he replied as he kissed her hard. _"Now, tell me this, did you mean what you said earlier?"_

"What? What are you talking about? If you are asking if I meant it when I said I loved you then yes, yes, I absolutely meant it. I meant it with every fiber of my being." Elizabeth assured him vehemently.

_"Well good, because I love you too, but that's not what I was talking about."_ he teased.

_"Then what are you talking about?"_ she asked as she felt him start to harden inside her.  
_  
"You said that you would have made love with me anytime and anywhere I wanted. That you would have gone down on me in a theater. Where the hell did you get that anyway, going down on me in a theater?" _he asked in confusion.

_"From a song."_ she admitted as she kissed her way from his jaw down his neck._ "It's a song where this woman is in love with this man and he leaves her for someone else and she asks him does he think of her when he fucks this other woman and would this other woman do all the things to him that she would have done if he had let her."_ she explained as she captured his mouth with hers.

_"Oh, I see." _he replied with a smirk. _"So you wouldn't really actually go down on me in a theater?"_

"Jason, you oughta know that I would do you anywhere, anytime, and anyway you ever wanted." she said firmly as she rolled her hips, his body trembling again with desire. _"I love you Jason."_

"I love you too and my sweet Elizabeth, and you oughta know that one day I am going to take you up on that." he smirked.

_"Just bring it on Morgan, bring it on."_ she purred as he started to move slowly in and out of her. They made slow sweet love for over an hour until passion exploded, their bodies coming together once again.

_"I'm exhausted."_ Jason mumbled a couple minutes later. "_You wore me out."_

"My poor baby." she taunted as she lay in his arms._ "So, what's next for us?"_

"I want to leave this town and never look back." he admitted as kissed her forehead gently.

_"You do?"_ she asked in surprise.

_"Yes." _he responded firmly. _"Will you go with me?"_ he whispered, his eyes so intense that they almost burned holes inside her.

_"Jason, my sweet, sweet Jason, I would go with you to the ends of the earth. Anywhere you go I am going with you. I'm yours and you are stuck with me." _she told him as she reached up and pulled his mouth down for a kiss.

_"I'm yours every bit as much as you are mine."_ he assured her.  
_  
"So where do you want to go?"_ she asked softly as she laid her head down on his chest.

_"First stop Italy and then where ever my Baby wants to go, we'll go. It's you and me forever." _Jason vowed.

_"Forever."_ she agreed as they closed their eyes and fell asleep safe and secure in their love.**  
**


End file.
